


Clingy

by fandomismyship



Series: Stetopher's Life Together. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clothes Theif, Full Moon, Hunting Mention, M/M, Multi, Peter Is Clingy At The Full Moon, There Is Sexy Stuff Mentioned And Nudity, not much though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The moment Peter couldn’t find yet another grey v-neck; he knew exactly what was happening. “He’s taking my shirts,” he said as a conversation starter, walking into the bathroom where Chris had a towel wrapped around his waist and a toothbrush in his mouth."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clingy

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to just continue the whole Stetopher thing. Why not?

The moment Peter couldn’t find yet another grey v-neck; he knew exactly what was happening. “He’s taking my shirts,” he said as a conversation starter, walking into the bathroom where Chris had a towel wrapped around his waist and a toothbrush in his mouth.

“Who is?” the other man asked, raising an eyebrow and brushing his teeth as he waited for Peter’s reply.

“Stiles!” Oh, he should’ve been able to figure that out. “I’ve got four missing t-shirts now.”

Chris spat out the toothpaste in his mouth, turning on the tap and washing his brush off before placing it back in the glass on the side of the sink with two other toothbrushes in it. Stiles may not live with them yet, but he had already wormed his way into every bit of Chris and Peter’s live together. “I thought you’d be happy that he’d be going about smelling of you?”

A look took over Peter’s face and the wolf slowly smirked, moving forward. “I didn’t think about it like that.”

“Of course you didn’t, you were being possessive of your property.”

“Stiles is my property.”

“Peter,” Chris said sternly, letting the other wrap his arms around his neck and press his bare chest up against Chris’ damp one.

“Sorry. _Our_ property.”

“You’re impossible,” Chris muttered, a roll of his eyes following his voice before he pressed a small kiss to Peter’s lips. “Why don’t you just go and ask for them back?”

“I don’t want to now.”

“Of course you don’t want to.” Chris shook his head and pushed Peter away lightly, heading towards the bathroom door. Cold air hit his legs and Chris frowned, looking down before turning to face Peter. “Give me the towel back.”

Eyes ran up and down his body and Chris just lay his hands on his hips, giving Peter as serious a look as he could whilst naked and wet. “Nope.”

“Peter, we don’t have time for this.” Chris was leaving town for the day with some other Hunters to track down a rogue Omega that had been on their land just days ago. “I’m leaving in half an hour and I need to pack.”

“Should’ve packed last night,” Peter replied simply, a smirk creeping across his face.

“I tried to, but you and Stiles wouldn’t let me.” Last night had been spent with Stiles face pressed into a pillow, Peter behind him and Chris at the side, waiting for Peter to finish with opening Stiles up as a small punishment for leaving them high and dry like he was.

“You had more fun doing that,” Peter pointed out, chucking the towel into the wet shower and turning it on, making sure it was of no use to Chris before moving over to him. “Stay.”

Chris sighed and ran a hand down Peter’s back. “Peter, you know I can’t. It’s the full moon and we don’t need an Omega coming back tonight.”

A small whine left the wolf’s throat and he rubbed his cheek against Chris’ neck, trying to press closer to him. Peter was always more needy during full moons, always needing to be curled up close to Chris or Stiles, preferably both. The man wasn’t usually as stubborn when letting Chris leave for any amount of time, but this was too much for Peter and too close to the full moon for his wolf. “I need you,” Peter whispered, his hands running down to squeeze Chris’ bare ass cheeks before the Hunter pulled away, holding Peter at arm’s length.

“No,” he said sternly, moving out of the room and grabbing a towel from the cupboard in the corner of their room, drying off his arms as he turned back around to see Peter lying out on the bed in nothing. “Did you at least put your pants in the washing basket?” Peter shook his head. “Why don’t you go and see Stiles?”

“He’s not the one going away.”

“I’ll be home tomorrow, I promise.” Chris finished washing his chest before pulling a deep red t-shirt on, moving over to the bed and pressing a kiss to his loves forehead. “Go see him and let me ge-“ Chris didn’t even get a chance to finish before Peter was up in a flash, running down the stairs and he heard a door open before being slammed shut. That’d be Stiles. Who should be at school. God, give him strength, he was too old for this.

“Chris,” he heard a voice sing out, a pair of feet climbing up the stairs before Peter was in the bedroom doorway, a –thankfully clothed- Stiles in his arms like a princess. “Peter said you’re being mean?”

“Not having sex with him isn’t mean,” Chris replied, his tone close to fed up. “Why aren’t you at school?”

“I had a free and I wanted to come and say goodbye before you went away for the night.” Stiles let out a small noise as Peter nipped his neck, the boy flicking his nose lovingly before wriggling in his arms. “Put me down.”

“Mine,” Peter growled into his neck before putting the boy down slowly, his arms immediately circling around the shorter beings waist.

Stiles walked forward with little difficulty, giving Chris a suffering look before throwing his arms around the Hunters neck and smiling softly. “Have fun, don’t get killed and thank you very much for leaving me with a clingy Creeperwolf.”

“Lock him in the basement if he gets too much. He can’t get out.” Chris smirked at the glare Peter pointed in his direction before Chris pulled on a pair of dark blue boxers and moved to his bedside drawer, opening it and closing his eyes for a moment, counting to five before asking, “Peter, where are the keys?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Peter said in mocked shock, his hands slowly running under Stiles jumper and up his skin.

“I don’t need advanced hearing to know that is utter bullshit, Peter. _Where are the keys_?”

Stiles, thankfully, was always able to stop an argument starting between the two of them when he really needed to and the boy turned in Peter’s arms, kissing him deeply before pulling back, chuckling at the wolf chasing after his lips. “Peter, I’m not going to kiss you or suck you off if you don’t give Chris his keys back.” Peter looked like he was about to challenge Stiles, but the boy ducked out of his hold and moved over to Chris and Peter growled, grumbling under his breath as he left the room.

“He’ll calm down,” Chris muttered, kissing the back of Stiles neck before pulling on his jeans, letting the other button and zip them up before he kissed him softly.

“I get it, he feels more out of control around the full moon and you’re one of his main anchors. He needs you.”

“He’ll be fine,” Chris promised before smiling as Peter came back in, holding the keys out to Chris before sticking his tongue out childishly. “Well, I say he’ll be fine, but he might not be if I knock him out before hand.” Sure, Chris loved Peter with all his heart, had done so since he was twenty-one and Peter was seventeen, but sometimes Peter liked to push and sometimes Chris snapped and, well, they didn’t get along in those moments.

“Just go already,” Peter told him, moving to the edge of the bed and sitting down, ignoring Chris as he knelt in front of him and between his legs. Usually, Peter would smirk and tell Chris he looked pretty on his knees for him, but right now he wasn’t in the mood for that.

“Stop pouting.”

“I don’t pout.”

“Liar.” Chris cupped his cheek and ran a thumb along Peter’s cheekbone before pulling him into another kiss, the younger man being a bit more hesitant before kissing back with everything he was worth, hands curling in Chris’ hair and tugging lightly.

When they pulled apart, Peter rubbed their noses together before pushing Chris away with a small smile. “You need to finish packing,” he mumbled, the other nodding and getting up, moving out of the room to go and grab his weapons for the night.

Stiles moved over to Peter, yelping as he was suddenly pulled onto the bed and pinned below a grinning Peter. “Hello,” he mumbled, looking up at the man before running a hand up his chest. “You going to get dressed anytime soon or are we gonna be staying in our birthday suits all day?”

“My wolf prefers skint o skin contact,” Peter pointed out as he ran a hand down Stiles side, his legs on either side of Stiles.

“Better get on that then,” Stiles whispered, grinning at the small growl that pulled from Peter before his t-shirt was being yanked off and the boy wriggled as hands worked on getting his jeans off. When Peter discovered that Stiles had worn no boxers he kissed Stiles deeply, both of them getting lost in each other before a cough made them pull apart.

“Stiles has school,” he reminded both of them and Stiles whined as Peter groaned. “I’m going to head off now, meet up with Morrison before we head off to find the Omega.” Chris picked up Stiles clothes, which had been thrown to the floor before watching the boy get changed. “Did you bring your Jeep?”

“How else would I have gotten here? Walked? I’m not an idiot. Why would I waste energy when I had my baby right outside?” Stiles rolled his eyes, beaming at the laugh that got out of both of his lovers before he kissed Chris again, making sure to add tongue into it. “I’ll walk out with you,” he mumbled before turning to Peter. “And I’ll come here straight after school and make Scott cover for me with dad.”

Both Stiles and Chris accepted a kiss from Peter, Chris’ being a bit longer and more heated, before they left the house. A small kiss was shared between Chris and Stiles before the Jeep was pulling away from the house -music blaring and Stiles singing off key- and Chris turned around to spot Peter sprinting off into the woods to work off some excess energy before the night’s events. The man smiled to himself, shaking his head slowly. When had his life become so strange but perfect?

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to leave kudos and comments! :)  
> Feel free to also request stuff int his series, either int he comments or at my blog; bilbowatsonholmes.tumblr.com  
> I don't have a beta, so please point out any mistakes and also tell me what I could improve if you want to! :)  
> Thank you!


End file.
